Amish Love
by titanchick
Summary: Korina is a beautiful girl that is forced to become Amish. But a trip to the city helps her find freedom....and love. This is the 1st story I've published and I know it sucks but please no major flames. They make me sad.
1. The story begins

Kori's POV

"Keep churning Korina!"

Korina is a beautiful girl with long ruby red hair and has the brightest emerald eyes.

Her one curse is that she is fettered to the life of the Amish. After her parents were killed in a fire, Korina's grandparents Mary, and Jack took her to the deserted Tameran, the isle of the Amish.

"Korina! I said keep churning! The milk will get lumpy and what will we use for dinner?" Mary exclaimed.

"Beschleunigen sie dummes madchen!" her grandfather scolded. (hurry up foolish girl )*in German*

Her grandmother and grandfather were cruel, heartless people that ordered Korina around like a slave. They whipped her, smacked her, hit her, and shoved her if anything was not done properly.

"Korina! Listen madchen. Tommorow you will be traveling to Gotham City with your class to observe city life. The Council will ask you if you wish to live there or remain Amish. You will tell them that you wish to remain Amish or you will be disowned and die poor and alone. Horen sie mich?!" (do you hear me)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Richard's POV

"I think I speak for this entire company….and Mister Grayson, that this is an excellent business deal that will raise our stocks a full 10%. Richard, what do you think?" Bruce Wayne said.

At the mention of his name, Richard woke with a start from his chair which he had been dozing in.

"Yea. It's a great idea. Whoo hoo. Can I go now?"

"Meeting dismissed." Bruce called out as he walked to Richard's side.

"Richard, what does it take for you to stay awake for one meeting? ONE MEETING?!"

"One hell of a cup of coffee." He retorted.

Richard left the building wondering to himself what the purpose of this crap is when he saw his best friend at the park.

"Hey Rae." He said sitting on the swing opposite her.

"Richard, I need your help. I'm doing a thing for Gar and it's like a riddle. Snakes slither in and out darkness around all about. What is it doing according to Spanish culture? It's so confusing!"

"Esto baila en la calle por la noche." A voice said.

"What the hell?"

"I said, it dances through the street at night. I heard that riddle before." A girl admitted.

Richard was staring slack-jawed at the sight before him. She had beautiful hair like scarlet silk that flowed down her back. The weird thing was that she was wearing a black dress with a black bonnet and gray apron. She looked like something out of a history book.

"I'm Korina." The girl said as she looked up her eyes glistening under the sun.

"I'm Rachel, and I have got to go meet my boyfriend before he destroys my house. Bye!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Normal POV

Korina turned to the boy sitting on the swing with interest.

"He's very handsome. He looks like someone I know." She thought to herself.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

He took another glance at Korina but suddenly, his eyes widened and he did a double take before he gave her his complete attention.

"Kori?!" he exclaimed.

Kori knew why he looked familiar.

"Richard?!"

"What are you doing here?! Well, not that I'm not happy to see you but…."he replied.

"I came to visit with my class. I haven't seen you since kindergarten!"

"I missed you too. Did you lose a bet?" he asked referring to her wardrobe.

"No….I live with my grandparents who just happen to be Amish. Story of my life."

"Amish huh? Well, before you go back, you wanna grab lunch or something?"

"I would love to….if I could change. I made a little boy cry. He thought I was the grim reaper."

Richard laughed.

"Let's buy you some real clothes."

Kori dressed in dark jeans, and a gold t-shirt with a black jacket and converse.

After lunch, Richard's phone rang a nine-note tune.  
"Oh shit. Hey Kor, I gotta run. See you later?"

"Yea." She said as he ran out the door. "Sure."


	2. Kori!

"Korina! Time to go. Collect your….What in dear God's name are you wearing?!" the guide asked.

"My friend lent me some clothes. But, tell Mary and Jack….I'm not coming back." (haha that rhymed.)

"WHAT?!?!?! Korina, you _**are **_coming back. Or I'll have your grandparents come and personally remove you themselves. Get in the buggy!"

"No! I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she shouted.

The guide grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the buggy.

"OW!!!! Get away from me!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks.

"NO! Get in the buggy or….or I'll kill you!!" the guide threatened.

Kori stopped struggling long enough for the guide to think she succumbed to his wishes. As he loosened his grip on her arm, she twisted away from him and sprinted towards Wayne Enterprises.

"Fine! Run away! But we will come back for you Korina! I swear it!"

Kori ran to the big building hoping someone could help her.

As she turned to look at the departing buggy, she smacked into something hard.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going…." She trailed off to see a large man standing before her.

"It's alright. I saw that man trying to force you into the buggy. Are you okay?"

"Yes. But they'll be coming back for me. And I don't want to go back to Amish hell." She said crying again.

"Okay okay. Come with me. By the way, my name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"I'm Kori. Kori Anders."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Richard walked back to his car, and drove to the meeting he so "desperately" needed to get to.

"Oh crap. I'm late." He said sarcastically.

" Meh. Maybe I should I skip it…."

"Mister Grayson! Mister Grayson! Come, come the meeting is about to begin!" a fat little man shouted.

Oh joy.

"I'll be there in a second!" he called.

The meeting was finally over an hour later.

"Thank God. Any longer I would've shriveled up and died." He thought.

When Richard got to Wayne Manor, he opened the door to find….

"Kori?!"


	3. I Promise

_Recap: When Richard got to Wayne Manor, he opened up the door to find…._

"_Kori?!"_

"What are you doing here?! Again!"

"Well, um…" Kori started.

"She can explain later. Show her the guest room Richard. Dinner in 45." Bruce said.

"Ok, follow me Kori."

As they walked up the steps, Kori, once she looked at Richard, she couldn't stop. Richard noticed her staring at him and smirked.

"Do I have something on my face Kor?"

"Wha…? Uh no! No nothing at all." She said embarrassed.

They walked to the far end of the hallway to a bright blue empty room.

"The cool thing about this is that there is a hole in your closet which connects to mine so I can talk to you in privet." Richard snickered.

"Just as long as you don't spy on me changing." Kori countered.

"Ha ha."

She set her stuff on the bed and just stood there not hearing Richard calling her name.

"Kori!" he shook her shoulder.

She turned around and Richard noticed tears running down her face.

"What if they come back for me? I don't want to go back Richard! I don't want to go back." She cried.

He pulled her into his arms. She relished the smell of his sandalwood cologne and breathed in deeply.

"It's okay. I won't let them take you away again." Richard comforted her.

"I promise."


	4. Author's Note

Ok this story is going nowhere and I hit a dead end because it was supposed to be a one-shot and it got out of proportion. I don't want this to be redundant so I'm probably going to discontinue this story. Yeah. If I disappointed any of you I'm sorry. I don't like where this is going. I'm a sad lazy ass so I'm not up for writing like 5 million chapters. Don't worry I will finish my stories. Just not this one. I'm hooked on the new MAXIMUM RIDE series so I'll be writing stories about ….eh mostly Max and Fang. Maybe some Nudge and Iggy. Read this series by James Patterson. It's AMAZING!!!! Again, I'm sorry but I don't like what I've written and its eventually gonna be a tangle of modern and like the 18th century. You'll be extremely confused. Anyhoo, please read my stories. I'll be writing more for Robin and Starfire too. Thanks!

-titanchick


End file.
